


You were made to be ruled

by Bleto



Category: Loki-Fandom, Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (2012), Thor (Movies)
Genre: F/M, Mildly Dubious Consent, mild swearing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-03-22
Updated: 2014-03-22
Packaged: 2018-01-16 13:47:45
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,461
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1349599
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bleto/pseuds/Bleto
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A Midgardian agent visits Loki's cage seeking revenge. Will she get it?</p>
            </blockquote>





	You were made to be ruled

I walked down the huge hall, the sound of my heels echoing in the thick silence. There was no one around who could save me from what I was just about to do. I was on my own. And realizing that sent cold shivers down my spine. It was too late to return and even though fear began to overtaking me, I wasn’t willing to leave. I needed to see that bastard face to face, confined in that cage, and mock him, just like he had mocked me. The need of revenge was stronger than the fear creeping up my body.

The circular crystal cage was immense; he was giving his back to me. I opened the door wide enough for me to enter and closed it immediately. He spun around, his characteristic smirk spread across his face. I closed my hands in tight fists and clenched my jaw. I hated that smirk.

“I was expecting you, mortal.” He placed his arms on his back. “I knew you were coming.”

“Then you also know what I came here for.” I crossed my arms on my chest and stood with my legs spread.

His smile grew wider. “Oh, yes. I am very aware of it.”

“Then why are you smiling?” I asked, full of anger. “Is it funny to know that you’re going to die?”

He let out a low laugh. “No, dear, it’s funny that you actually think you are able to kill me.” He began to walk towards me.

My right hand landed on the gun I had tied on my right hip on instinct. He glanced down at the gun and stopped; a smirk crept upon his lips and then he faced me. He continued to walk towards me. I pulled out the small gun and held it as firmly as possible in both my hands. I was shaking and the grip on the gun became tighter.

“Don’t you give another step, Loki.” I commanded, trying so hard to keep my voice calm and steady. “I’m warning you.”

He laughed loudly without stopping to walk in my direction. I wanted to step backwards and leave before he came any closer. The entrance wasn’t that far and I had a huge advantage over him, but my legs didn’t obey the commands of my brain. I couldn’t move and, for one moment, I thought I couldn’t breathe either.

“Shoot.” His velvety voice snapped me out. He was closer, dangerously closer to me.

“What?” I inquired, surprised.

“Shoot.” He repeated. “Shoot me. If that is what you desire so much, if killing me will make you feel better, then shoot. Pull that trigger and end with my life.” He stopped and opened his arms, inviting me to actually pull the trigger.

I started to shake even more and Loki noticed it.

“That’s what I thought.” He said smugly. And the he disappeared, just to re-appear one second later right before my eyes.

His sudden appearance startled me and I gave two steps backwards. His right hand took both my wrists and pulled me towards him; the tip of the gun pressed against his chest. I gasped from the strength he used. I looked up at him, afraid. He must have read the fear all over my face because he started to laugh.

“If you really wanted me dead, you would have pulled that trigger without hesitation, now wouldn’t you?” His hand began to wrap tightly around my wrists. I yelped in pain and a grimace crept upon my face as I let go of the gun helplessly.

The gun landed on the floor and I looked down at it. He kicked it away immediately, out my reach. His strength diminished but he kept holding my wrists. I looked up at him, mi lips slightly parted in awe at the sight of the incredibly tall god. I had never really paid attention to Loki’s features; I was way too locked in my hatred to even notice him at all. Pale, smooth skin, long black hair, thin red lips, sharp cheekbones and piercing blue-green eyes. He was beautiful. But there was such a monster underneath all that beauty.

“You think I’m a monster?” he crooned, pulling me closer to his body. Now with the gun out of the way, there was nothing intervening between us. “You haven’t seen the monster yet, quim.” He murmured in a husky voice.

His blue-green eyes pierced through me as he stuck out his tongue to wet his lips and I felt a twitch between my thighs. Ashamed, I bowed my head, fearing he could read my thoughts… again.

I heard a low laughter and I imagined the smirk across his face.

“Oh, but you _want_ the monster, don’t you?” He mocked, and leaned in, bringing his lips to my ear. “Your whole being craves for subjugation.” His left hand approached my head and one slender finger brushed my left cheek all the way to my jawline until his finger was under my chin. He tilted my head up, just enough for me to look him in the eye. “You want to be ruled, pet. I can see it in your eyes, I can read it in your thoughts, I can sense it in the sweet spot between your thighs.” His voice had become a velvety whisper, his cold breath brushed my skin and I closed my eyes, trying vainly to restrain the twitch creeping up my stomach, traveling all the way to between my legs. This one was stronger and I felt myself becoming wetter.

“No,” I barely whispered, trying desperately to cling to the initial purpose I had gotten there.

“Yes,” he muttered.

He let go of my wrists, but soon he took a tight grip on both my arms and I felt myself being roughly pushed against the crystal wall. My lips parted in pain and I winced, letting out a small yelp.

He approached his lips to my ear, smirking. His cold breath hit my neck and I could feel his lips almost grazing my ear.

“You’ll regret not having killed me when you had the chance,” he threatened in a silky voice; I could sense the mocking-tinged tone and then his cold, wet tongue traced my earlobe. I shivered, restraining a moan and I felt him smile against my ear.

He continued the path on my skin, tracing with his tongue my jawline, reaching my neck as his hands made their way to the front of my torso taking my leather-covered breasts in his large hands, kneading them. I felt the familiar tingling creeping down my wet core and I felt how my nipples hardened.

I felt naked, completely exposed and, even though I still had my whole cat-suit on, I knew I was indeed naked. It was useless to try to hide my arousal and my desire for him. He could read my thoughts and the signs of my body weren’t very discrete.

He fumbled with the zipper with one of his hands while the other made its way to my waist, pushing me even more against the wall. He pulled the zipper down slowly as his lips clashed against mine in a heated kiss. I moaned against his mouth when his lips made contact with mine. His tongue traced my lower lip, seeking for entrance and I parted my lips open enough to let him in. I moaned again at the time the hand that had pulled the zipper down got underneath my cat-suit, taking a bare breast in his large hand. I felt his lips curl upwards in a smile against my mouth to the sudden knowledge. I was wearing _nothing_ underneath the suit.

He brushed my hardened nipple with his thumb and my back arched towards him to his cold touch, moaning against his mouth. Soon, his other hand followed suit, grasping my other breast, kneading it, teasing my aching nipple.

He caught my lower lip between his teeth before breaking off the kiss just to start a trail of cold, sloppy kisses down my neck. He nibbled, licked and kissed the soft skin of my neck, tracing my collarbones with his tongue, sinking his teeth in each one of them, making me yelp in an incredible mixture pain and pleasure.

His hands made their way up to my shoulders, underneath the suit. He removed it, caressing my hot skin in the process. He freed my upper body from the cat-suit, my breasts sprung free. He continued his slow trail down my chest. He licked the space between my breasts while he kneaded them with his hands, teasing at my nipples. He then caught my right nipple in his mouth and all coherent thought that I could still have had disappeared. My back arched on instinct towards his mouth as my hands reached for his head, tangling my fingers in his soft, long, black hair, tossing my head backwards. He licked, sucked and nibbled my breasts, leaving teeth marks on them to later soothe the pain with his cold tongue.

His right had slipped under the cat-suit, sneaking it between my legs. He ran two fingers along my soaking slit, making them wet from my juices. I gasped when he brushed my clit and he let out a snarl against my chest. I felt his lips curl into a smirk when he noticed how wet I was.

He brought his lips to my ear, kissing his way up my chest. I felt his cold breath against my neck and I shivered.

“Look how wet you are for me,” he whispered mockingly in my ear.

His hand cupped my dripping center and he plunged two fingers in me. I yelped, my body going tense and I clung for dear life to his arm, resting my head against the glass wall. “You are pathetic.” He muttered in my ear. I _heard_ his smirk in his voice and I became wetter.

He licked my earlobe before sinking his teeth in it. I shivered, not really sure if it was because of his teeth or his fingers fucking me mercilessly. Either way, I was enjoying it. I was enjoying being ravaged, being brought to the edge of orgasm over and over again, being teased by the monster I had sworn I was going to kill. And I wanted him. I was aching for him. My body longed to feel him filling me wholly. Pathetic, indeed.

“Loki,” his name slipped through my lips in a plea. And he stopped.

I felt his wet fingers going up my belly, leaving a damp path on my skin and then I felt his fingers on my parted lips. I parted them wider, letting them enter my mouth. I tasted myself on his long fingers; a string of moans came out of my system.

He withdrew his fingers and placed both his hands on my waist. I opened my eyes and his lust-laden gaze met mine. A shiver ran down my spine in anticipation. And the weight of realization hit me in the face. He was a monster. He was far from being gentle with me. I knew once he finished with me, he was going to kill me.

A devilish smirk appeared on his face, letting me know he had read my thoughts and that I was right. My eyes widened in fear but it was too late. He grabbed both my arms strongly and he spun me around roughly. My hands landed flat onto the crystal wall when he pushed me against it.

He pushed down what was covering me from hips and below and freed himself quickly. His hands landed on my hips again, gripping them tightly and he hauled me back against his own, entering me hard, burying himself to the hilt. I cried out, my hands forming tight fists, digging my nails into my skin. He grunted as he began to pound into me hard and deep.

He sneaked his right hand across my back, reaching up to my head. He grabbed a fistful of my hair and tugged at it roughly, yanking my head back. I close my eyes in pain and my lips parted lightly.

“So. Tight.” He mumbled.

He started to pull out and I whined in frustration. Just when he was about to pull out completely, he slammed back in, making me cry out his name aloud. He leaned forward, wrapping his arms around me, immobilizing my arms, pressing his clothed chest tightly against my bare back. He clamped a hand onto my mouth, shutting me up, stifling my screams.

“Hush now, baby girl,” He murmured huskily in my ear. “We don’t want them to find out, now, do we?” he said in a mocking tone. I could _hear_ his smirk.

But they could see us, we both knew that. The cameras in the cage were always on to keep an eye on him all the time. Like right then.

He licked the shell of my ear and nibbled my lobe as his thrusts became harder, faster and deeper. With each thrust he would hit the sensitive spot within me, making me cry out against his hand. The heat began to build in the pit of my stomach and it rapidly spread through my entire body. My hips bucked backwards slightly, meeting his thrusts, looking for my so desired release.

“Cum, pet,” he murmured in my ear. “Show them to whom you belong.” His words were followed by sharping thrusts, punctuating each word.

And clenching around his swollen cock, I came hard. His name slipped out my lips in a muffled cry. I closed my eyes as he kept thrusting into me without mercy. I felt his shallow breathing hitting my neck and he came hungrily, a string of curses fell from his lips as he thrust two more times until he was buried to the hilt, intensifying his orgasm.

His tight grip around my middle lost strength, but his hand remained wrapped around my shaking body, and the hand that was clamped on my mouth landed onto the crystal wall, sustaining himself to avoid our fall. His body was still pressed tightly against my sweaty one and his breathing began to normalize.

My head was bowed forward, I was clinging to his arms and my legs were shaky. I was unsure of moving and I was ashamed. I had been defeated by the monster I’d sworn I’d kill. Now the rolls had changed.

“Will you kill me now?” I asked in a low voice, not daring to look back at him.

He chuckled as he tightened the grip around my body again. He approached his lips to my ear and licked the earlobe.

“I would _never_ kill what’s mine.”


End file.
